Jessie
Jessie is a member of Team Rocket. She tends to be a diva/actress and has a diabolical temper. She works with James and Meowth, and their main goal is to steal Pokémon, preferably Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. She and James have rivals, Butch and Cassidy. Jessie's name is sometimes spelt as Jesse because her name comes from the famous outlaw Jesse James. In the anime Jessie was a poor girl with a cold past whose mother, Miyamoto, disappeared in an avalanche. When Jessie was very young, on an expedition of Team Rocket to capture the legendary Pokémon Mew, where unlike her daughter, very high ranked. As a child, her mother cooked with a "base ingredient," the snow. So, Jessie is used to having snow in her mouth. Not much is known about Jessie's past. In the chapter nine of the first season, Jessie talks about his bad memories of study in the Pokémon Technical Institute at that time already knew James; studied together for ' 'big test,but finally got the lowest notes of the school history, joining after a bike gang in Sunny Townepisodes later, while reaching the region of Pokémon, it did a sad commentary about his past, hinting that had grown there. When James and Meowth (Team Rocket) wanted to investigate further, she responded. Jessie went to Team Rocket after failing in his attempt to become a nurse Pokémon, partly due to the fact that Pokémon nursing school was attended for Pokémon who wanted to be nurses (in this case, the Chansey ), not for people who wanted to attend the Pokémon. More recently, it was learned that she was studying dance at a school with two friends, letting go of one of his first youthful lovesin order to pursue her dream of being a star. However, it fails the test of dance and regrets not having accepted the invitation to accompany the boy to compete in Pokémon competitions. Not much is known of his former love life, but she said that has never been very lucky in love as their grooms to have been treated unfairly and / or abandoned. Does a trio with James and Meowth.' In the games are supposed to Jessie and James have the same age as Ash. However, according to a special CD available only in Japan, Jessie and James are prowling the 20 in the second episode of Anime. In an episode of the season, Master Quest, reveals an old woman who is 120 years old Jessie. Jessie amazed replica which is 10 times his age. As Jessie obviously has more than 12 years, Meowth asked him where he learned mathematics. In Pokémon, Jessie began to compete as Pokémon Coordinator, and although it is not successful, continues to participate in each Pokémon Contest he can. Initially, she cheated, using technological assistance and intervention of James and Meowth, but then began to compete fairly. Pokémon often borrows from James for the contests, and repeatedly used to Meowth as one of their Pokémon. Despite losing in all contests in which he participated in Kanto and Pokémon, managed to win his first and second bar in Sinnoh. It passes contest to compete in Kanto and Hoenn. He also participated in Summer Camp Pokémon and gave him a diploma / credit for having studied (he was disguised Jessilinda). Jessie has an air of a diva, which she believes is just. Maintains a strong rivalry with Cassidy, continually fighting and taunting each other. Often referred to Ash and his fellow "fools". Jessie has a strong relationship with their Pokémon and wants, even if they seem. It has a great friendship with a Blissey who knew long ago, Jessie never wanted to take this Pokémon with her because I knew it would not be happy living what she lives (because that Blissey is very affectionate and friendly). Her hair has been cut / eaten on several occasions and this is something that saddens and gets very upset. Jessie is not very smart to say, so if in doubt goes to James to have it cleared. Said to be bad but sometimes shows a girl with a good heart. Ella, James and Meowth dream catch the Ash's Pikachu since its first appearance, and although rarely they succeed they never give it to your boss Giovanni, with which he always dreamed of doing happy (though this not really appreciate them as they think). She, James and Meowth are fired multiple times into the sky out of sight for some Pokémon attacks, even by accident. When Jessie's Death Jessie was deflate like a balloon and shrink size. Ribbons Pokemon Accompanying In her Team Released Traded Temporary Friends Voice Actress * Rachael Lillis (4Kids) * Michele Knotz (PUSA/TAJ) * Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) * Annelie Berg (Swedish) Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Team Rocket Category:Characters Category:Coordinators Category:Inflatable